The present invention relates generally to alarm systems for protection of enclosed areas such as buildings and vehicles, and is particularly concerned with an alarm system suitable for use in stationary premises such as homes, educational establishments, and places of business.
Conventional alarm systems for buildings are subject to a number of disadvantages. The majority of these installations are based on communication between the premises and a monitoring central station via existing telephone wires. Typically, a break-in to the premises activates a sensor which in turn triggers a control panel, turning on a data transmitter to transmit the alarm particulars via the telephone lines to a monitoring central station, so that appropriate action may be taken to protect the premises.
In these known installations, the alarm system can readily be rendered useless simply by cutting the telephone lines at the premises, breaking the communication link between the premises and the monitoring central station. Additionally, false alarm rates are high since human error and equipment malfunction are relatively common in any alarm system. Excessive false alarms increase the expense of operating such systems, and may lead to fines or termination of service. Police department response will be slow or non-existent in the case of alarm systems subject to a high rate of false alarms.